


Trying something new

by ToKillA_Stormer1500



Category: Bastille (Band), To Kill A King (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKillA_Stormer1500/pseuds/ToKillA_Stormer1500
Summary: Dan and Ralph return home from dinner and, almost instantly, things get heated





	Trying something new

We walk back through our flat door, just returning from dinner at the shit restaurant down the street and immediately he has me against the wall.

He holds my hips as his lips connect with mine, our tongues moving in perfect unison as he gently tips my head back. I moan as his fingers tangle into my hair, pulling roughly, just enough to make my knees weak. He grinds his hips into mine, giving me a small smirk.

"Ralph, bedroom!" I manage to gasp out as he hold me steady.

"Gladly." He says before letting my hand go and leading me into our bedroom. He closes the curtains as I shut the door behind us. Within seconds, he has me up against the door, pulling at my shirt. I take it off and begin to unbuckle his jeans. His leg brushes against my growing erection, causing a groan to escape my lips.

"You like this? Me pinning you against the wall, using you?" I gasp as he begins palming me through both my jeans and pants while attaching his lips to my neck. I throw my head back against the door as he kisses, licks and softly bites my neck and ear, slowly moving along my jaw and throat.

"Ralph! Fuck!" I moan as he slides my jeans and pants down to my ankles in one swift movement. I pull at the hem of his shirt before having it go over his head. He throws it somewhere across the room.

"Well, someone's excited." He whisper into my ear, his raspy voice causing me to whimper. I move my hips, searching for friction to release some of the tension in my throbbing erection. I hear Ralph release a small, low laugh against my neck and I shiver at the feeling of his hot breath on my neck as he whispers,"You look good Danny, all hot and bothered and exposed to me."

"Ralph, please" I gasp as he slowly and gently runs his fingers down my length. He smirks and drops to his knees in front of me. He kisses my stomach and down my waist, to my thigh and he softly bites every now and again before placing a kiss right on the tip of my length. A moan falls out of my lips as he licks from the base all the way up to the tip. He then he wraps his lips around and moves his head to engulf it entirely.

"Fuck!" I mumble through clenched teeth as he begins to bob his head, using his tongue to swirl around the tip. When he moves his head in just the right way, I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut as he continues. I can already feel my climax building. My fingers lace into his hair as he begins to move faster, causing more loud moans to leave me. Just as I'm on the verge of my climax, he stops and I groan, needing a release.

"Danny, did you really think I'd let you off that easy?" He asks before attaching his lips to my inner thigh. I whimper, needing only the slightest bit of friction to push me over the edge.

"Ralph, please. I need this so bad," I sigh while he stands up. He kisses me with a lustful passion, our lips hungrily devouring each other as my hands find the zip to his jeans. I manage to pull them down and begin to work on his pants whilst I turn around and pin him to the wall only a few feet away from where we just were against the door. My lips move down his jaw, over his neatly tamed beard and down to his neck where I leave a dark purple bruise right below his ear lobe. He moans as I pull down his pants and he steps out of them, pushing me backward. 

He pushes a bit harder and I fall into the bed, only to have him straddling me within seconds. He leans in and kisses my neck again and I hear the nightstand drawer open, knowing that he has some form of plan.

"Move to the center of the bed." He says into my ear in a low, sexy voice that sends chill  up my spine. I easily comply, moving to the center of the bed and sitting there, waiting for him to tell me what to do next. On these types of days, Ralph tends to be more dominant, so I follow along with what he tells me to do because I trust him and I know that he'd never do anything new without asking.

"Lay down and part your legs." He says as he removes the pillow from the bed. I lay out and he places one leg between mine, pushing them a bit further apart. He looks into my eyes and nervously stutters out, "Dan, I want to try something." 

"Ok, what is it?" I ask back as I place my hand on his face, cupping it gently.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be open to wearing a blindfold?" He asks, softly blushing "it's ok, it was a stupid question. I bet you think I'm nuts." He looks away, clearly embarrassed

"Ralph, calm down love. I'll try it if you truly want me to." I say before sitting up and kissing him. He returns the kiss, a gentle gesture that I'm open to anything.

"Are you sure?" He asks with a small smile.

"Yea, it sounds interesting. I'm willing to try it." I smile back to him and nod my head. He kisses me again before leaving the bed to grab something from the kitchen. He comes back holding a sack and from it he pulls a long strip of cloth and a new bottle of lubricant. 

"Ok, let me tie this to you and then I need you to lay back again." He says with a smirk, once again pushing the door closed. He walks to the bed and gets on to his knees behind me, gently tying the cloth around my face so it covers my eyes. "Now lay back and part your legs." 

I do as I'm told, laying back and leaving my legs a bit wide. I hear him walk around to the foot of the bed. He places his hand on my leg, slightly startling me, before walking to the other side. I feel the bed being weighed down slightly as he climbs on, one of his knees pushing my legs a bit further apart. I feel his chest press against my side as he leans in close to me. He kisses my neck and jaw, softly bitting while he moves. I try to wrap my arms around him, but he pushes them back on the bed with one of his hands, holding them above my head.

"Just lay back and relax. I'll take care of you Danny." He says close to my ear in a low voice. He lets my hands go and I move them to my side. He moves from kissing my neck down to kiss and bite across my chest. I moan as he gently brushes his fingers along the inside my thigh and kisses my stomach. His hand gently grips my length as he gives it a few pumps. I throw my head back as he kisses the tip and moves to kiss my inner thigh, bitting and sucking to leave a deep purple mark, claiming me as his. He moves away from me and I hear a rustling around in the drawer. He places something on the nightstand and clicks a bottle open, I'm assuming that it's the lube because I hear him squeeze it into his hand. 

"Ok, this is going to be cold so, bare with me." He says with a small laugh. I nod my head as he moves back between my legs. I gasp as his cold, slicked up finger presses into me. I tense as he moves it, wanting him to kiss me, but he stays hovering above me. I can feel his warmth, his skin almost touching me, but not close enough.

"Dan, relax love." He murmured soothingly into my ear as he begins moving his finger deeper, moving in slow, even movements. My head falls back against the bed and my erection throbs as he pushes another finger into me. I moan loudly and grip the sheets as he kisses my stomach and legs. He pushes his fingers deeper and brushes over a bundle of nerves, causing me to almost scream in pleasure.

"Ralph! Oh fuck- please!" I cry out as he does it again and within only a few minutes, I cum, feeling myself spill on my stomach. I breathe deep, heavy breaths and tremble as he gently slips his fingers out of me.

"Can you handle a round two?" He asks with an audible smirk, his tone of voice familiar. When he's in the right mood, he'll want to 'play' for hours on end.

"Yea, I think so." I reply softly, still barely trusting my voice.

"Are you sure Danny?" He asks close to my ear, his thigh pressing against my cock. He kisses my neck and grinds against me, eliciting a groan from my lips. He slowly stands up, leaving the bed before I hear a door open. A few minutes later, the door closes and he's back at the bed. I feel him run a damp cloth on my stomach, collecting what feels like most of my cum from  earlier. "There, now we're ready." He remarks before getting up again. I hear a rustle around in the drawer and before my mind can think about what he's looking for, I hear a low, buzzing sound and instantly know what he has planned. 

"Look at you, already excited again, aren't you?" He asks as he leans in to kiss at my ear and neck. I nod my head and sigh as he runs his finger along my cock. He lets out a low laugh as I squirm below him. The buzzing stops and the room falls silent until Ralph is moving off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask quickly. 

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead before moving away from me. I begin to bring my hand to my eyes to peel off the cloth, but I'm stopped by Ralph grabbing my hand and holding it above my head.

"Dan, I'm not leaving love. I'm right here." He assures me before placing his hand on my cheek. I smile as he kisses me, as his fingers lace into mine and he begins pushing lower on me. "Now then. Don't move." 

He gently bends my knees and rests my feet on the bed. He kisses the inside of my thigh and inwards to my hip. I hear him shift and feel his fingers brush against my hole before he timidly laps at it with his tongue. I gasp and arch my back as his tongue works on me at a steady pace, his every movement crumbling the control on my body and mind. The motions start slow, but eventually speed up and lengthen.  His hand finds mine as he works his tongue into me, moving it so that it hits me in just the right way as I throw my head back and feel my thighs begin to spasm against his grip on my leg.

"Fuck!" I breathlessly shout as I feel myself climax again. He stops, but never withdrawals his tongue from me. After a few minutes of panting from me and kissing around on my thighs from him, he's starting again. He moves fast again, quickly bringing me to the edge of climax again, but he  slows down, and eventually stops before he moves to kiss my thigh again. I groan with discontent and let my head fall back to the bed, my thighs spasming as he move to kiss my hips. I sigh, then resort to panting again as I attempt to catch my breath. He slightly chuckles against my stomach as he places his hand on my shoulder and I whine, needing him. 

"You're adorable when you're all flustered and needy." He whispers into my ear. I whine again, wanting more of his touch, begging for release. Just as I think nothing will happen, I hear the sound of the lube bottle again. Ralph's low, quiet chuckles give away that he is about to do something mischievous.

"Ok Danny, since I think you look so desperate like this, you're in for a treat. Now, at first it may be too big, but I know you'll get used to it." He states, his voice sounding like he's moving around the room. I feel the foot of the bed sink in before he's spreading the cold gel over my hole once again. He briefly works his finger in and takes it out, but I'm not untouched for very long because he begins prodding gently at me with something thick and round. I gasp and moan and curse as he slowly slides it into me at an agonizingly slow pace. I tense around the toy, clenching the sheets and biting my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain and ecstasy. My back rises and I can softly hear Ralph murmuring gentle words into my ear as he kisses my neck and jaw.

"There you go. Just like that." He reassures as he stops pushing the toy into me. He kisses my stomach and begins thrusting it slow and gently, in and out of me. My mouth opens in a gasp as he twists the bottom of it, causing it to vibrate on a low level. He moves it in circular motions and begins increasing the power.

"Holy fuck! Ralph!" I groan out in sheer ecstasy. He kisses the side of my cock and begins to take it into his mouth. My hips move, grinding into him as he turns the toy to full power. Loud moans spill from my mouth as he continues working at my body, with his every movement another piece of my control falls away. I can feel a knot in my stomach, growing and growing as my muscles tense and untense again and again. 

"Ralph! I'm so close!" I gasp in between moans and whimpers. He angles the toy deeper, sending the vibrations up my spine and bursting throughout me as I fall over the edge. I shut my eyes as my body rises into an arch as I come hard and fast, spilling into Ralph's mouth. He turns off the vibrator and slowly pulls it out of me. He shifts again, moving off the bed and back over to the nightstand. I breathe heavily as he moves to kiss my cheek.

"Fuck." I sigh as my muscles spasm then relax and I sink into the bed. Ralph's hands find mine as he begins hoisting me into a sitting position on the bed. I rest my head on the head board until he comes up behind me, kissing my neck as he swiftly unties the cloth around my eyes.

"There you go." He says with a slight laugh. I sink into him, resting my head on his leg whilst looking up to him, his eyes bright and icy, yet warm and comforting. He kisses my forehead and smiles to me, his fingers laced in mine as our hands rest on my chest. My eyes feel heavy, but I try to keep them open only to fail. Ralph moves from sitting under me to laying beside me, his flesh pressed with mine, calming me to a point of amazment. He gently traces his fingers through my hair and along my shoulders and back. I grin as I turn to face him, laying my head on his chest before I kiss his neck.

"Danny, get some sleep. It's late." He says, moving like he's about to get up out of bed.

"Don't leave." I say in a slight whimper.

"I need a shower. You can join me, I'll get your back." He says with a cheeky grin. I reluctantly agree and when we are done, we're laying back in the bed, immersed in the blankets. His arms tangle around me and I lay my head on his shoulder in the gap of his neck.

"Did you get off?" I ask, feeling guilty about not asking sooner.

"I did, just by watching you darling. You looked so hot with your back arched, taking that toy in you, my god." He says with a smirk before he kisses my neck once more.

"Goodnight Dan." He says before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Ralph." I say back as I close my eyes. I move my fingers along his back until I can no longer tell what I'm doing and sleep consumes me.


End file.
